


only for you

by olivefoss



Series: monsta x bingo [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meeting Family, Monsta X Bingo, cheesy fluff, family traditions, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivefoss/pseuds/olivefoss
Summary: “It’s not a big deal.”“Whu-uh-what. Not a big deal?”He gestures toward the rather large courtyard, a stone pathway leading to a patio, with sliding doors, and a wall of mirrored glass windows, that make it hard to see inside, a small tree in the middle of the lawn, decorated in warm white Christmas bulbs. A modern sleek looking house, all white masonry and contemporary dark woods.The one thing he was aware of before any of this is that Hyunwoo and his family are rather well off.But what he didn’t know just how well off they were.





	only for you

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i joined a bingo, in hopes for me to actually write something, after almost 2 years of nothing  
>   
> this is for the family traditions square
> 
> this is my first time writing for monsta x, so i hope i got characterizations somewhat correct, and i really hope you enjoy reading this<3

Minhyuk figured after a two hour train ride, one car rental, and an hour long car ride, his frazzled nerves would be calmed. But no, Minhyuk is still as nervous as when he rolled out of bed this morning. And that’s saying a lot. Minhyuk is not normally nervous for anything. Turns out the one exception is meeting his boyfriend’s parents for the first time in the almost two years that they’d been dating.

Until this day, Minhyuk had never spoken to or seen Hyunwoo’s parents in real life. They’ve exchanged few words when Hyunwoo spoke with them over the phone, and has only seen pictures of them through photos on Hyunwoo’s phone. So he has absolutely no idea what to expect when he finally gets to meet them.

The one thing he was aware of before any of this is that they’re rather well off.

But he didn’t know just _how_ well off they were.

Hyunwoo stops in front of a house. “We’re here.” He says with a loud voice. He rolls down the automatic window, leans out, and punches something into a number pad, and soon enough the gate slowly starts to open up. Finally Minhyuk gets to have his first look at Hyunwoo’s family house… or should he say _estate._ This place is massive.

Minhyuk is gaping. Hyunwoo takes notice, and laughs lightly.

“It’s not a big deal.”

“Whu-uh-what. Not a big deal?” Hyunwoo puts the car in park, exits, and rounds the car to open the door for Minhyuk.

Minhyuk steps out of the car after Hyunwoo comes around to open it. A blast of cold air has him pulling his scarf up to cover his face. It’s a stark comparison to their tiny one bedroom apartment they share, and have shared for the past three months when Minhyuk suggested moving in together.

“Well, I, uh, didn’t want it to be a big deal.” He states eloquently.

“This… I wasn’t expecting… _this._ ” He gestures toward the rather large courtyard, a stone pathway leading to a patio, with sliding doors, and a wall of mirrored glass windows, that make it hard to see inside, a small barren tree in the middle of the lawn, decorated in warm white Christmas bulbs. Everything here just screams money. Even the Christmas decorations look expensive. Minhyuk can’t even begin to wrap his head around. This part of Seongbuk-dong is on a whole other level. It’s simply gorgeous here, with the modern, sleek looking houses, all white stone and dark woods, surrounded by beautiful landscaping, and from what Hyunwoo had told him, it’s not a far walk from a lovely look-out area, maybe if they have enough time, he’ll ask Hyunwoo to show him around. He’d love to see the skyline of Seoul.

His thoughts are cut off by the front double doors being pushed open.

A woman with shoulder length brown hair, glasses, and dark housecoat greets them. “Oh mum!” Hyunwoo says. For some reason, Minhyuk was expecting a butler or something to greet them.

“Oh goodness! Do you realize how cold it is out there? Come, come. Get inside before you freeze to death!” She says in lieu of greeting, wrapping her arms tight around her.

They’re ushered inside quickly, and as soon as the doors close behind them, Hyunwoo’s mum is wrapping him in a tight hug. And yet all Minhyuk can focus on how large the foyer is. There is a set of stairs leading up to the second floor, the railings are glass, and look _so_ sleek and pretty. There is a chandelier that looks more like an expensive art installation, than something that can be used as a light source, there are the dark woods, and warm white lights again. Minhyuk may never be able to get over it, and this is just the entrance. He can’t begin to imagine what the rest of the house looks like, other than _pretty._

When she pulls back, she playfully smacks him on the arm. He only reacts by smiling more. “Why don’t you come to visit us more? Why only once every year or so, huh?”

Hyunwoo, predictably, laughs, his cheeks reddening, adorably, Minhyuk may add.

“We’ve been busy…”

Suddenly, Hyunwoo’s mum turns to regard Minhyuk at the mention of ‘we’.

“And you! Minhyuk! You’re the boy hogging all our sons time, making him too busy to see his parents. I can’t believe it, you two already moved in together…” She sighs, bringing him into a hug as well, wrapping her arms right around his neck, he doesn’t miss how she has to stand on her tip toes to reach. There’s nothing resentful in the way she says it, so Minhyuk decides it’s alright to play along. She releases him with a similar playful smack. This is something he’ll definitely need to get used to. He can do it. It’s only three days. Three days of getting used to Hyunwoo’s family.

“The move’s been a little stressful, but I think we’re finally settling in.”

“Ahh, I bet. It’s like the day I moved in with Hyunwoo’s father. Though of course we were already married at that point. Which can’t be all that far off for you two, hmm?”

“Mum!” Hyunwoo’s face can’t be any pinker than this moment, as he reaches back to scratch the back of his head, an adorably awkward habit. He shares a look with Minhyuk, as if to apologize. Minhyuk simply shrugs. How’s he supposed to know? Not his family. Thanks for the warning, too, by the way.

“I thought I heard a commotion.”

A man appears, rather small in stature, that leads Minhyuk to wondering where the hell did his man get all this Big from. He bows politely, belatedly realizing he never greeted Hyunwoo’s mother the same way.

“It’s been nearly two long years, son, when the hell were you finally going to introduce me to my future son-in-law.”

“Ugh, dad.” Hyunwoo all but whines. He sighs, and sidles over to Minhyuk, placing one hand on his shoulder. It just feels so warm and inviting, that Minhyuk can’t help but lean against his side. “Everyone, this is my _boyfriend_ , Minhyuk.”

“Hello, hello.” He bows once more, even if it feels a little late for introductions.

“I’m Hyunwoo’s mum, but my name is Ahn Sungah, and Son Janghyun, is his dad.”

“Anyway, it’s a good thing you’re the first to arrive, I was just putting up some decorations. You know how all your cousins love to give me a hard time…”

Minhyuk somewhat zones out, simply watching Hyunwoo and his parents conversing and interacting. It’s sudden, when Minhyuk can’t help but note, with a hint of envy.

 

Hyunwoo ends up showing Minhyuk too his old bedroom, claiming exhaustion, and just wanting to sit down for a bit, and he’ll show him around the house a little later. After parking the car in an underground garage ( _underground garage!)_ , and unloading their bags. There’s not a lot to unpack, since they’re not planning on staying long. Minhyuk really can’t afford to take a whole lot of time off of work (as sad as it is, but he’s starting to regret missing out on all this holiday pay, but hey.) But it’s still exhausting. Or maybe it wasn’t the unpacking that did it for them, but the long exhausting trip from Gwangju that completely wiped him out.

They’ve taken a break from unpacking, and people for a bit, and just settled on Hyunwoo’s old bed. At first, admittedly Minhyuk has expected a four poster, king size mattress, and for some reason, gold detailing, something that shows off _money._ But Hyunwoo’s bed, is rather quite small. His room is average sized, and doesn’t have many intricacies, plain white sheets, white duvet, and two pillows. It’s just a room. A room that looks like it was abandoned by a teenaged boy who moved away to go to college, and his parents hadn’t the heart to change or move anything, with the only luxury being an ensuite bathroom. For some reason Minhyuk likes that. Humble Hyunwoo. Which is a main reason he wasn’t expecting… this. All of this. It’s… overwhelming. But it makes him glad to see this old bedroom and realize that Hyunwoo is much more than… this.

“Sorry. I know my parents can be a bit much…” Hyunwoo begins. Minhyuk shakes it off.

“No, it’s okay. Now I kind of get how you’re able to put up with me.”

Hyunwoo snorts. “I’m sorry,” Minhyuk wants to roll his eyes. “I realize this is probably a lot for you to take in. It’s my fault for letting you walk into this kind of blind.”

“Oh stop.” Minhyuk does in fact roll his eyes, and grabs Hyunwoo by his shoulders, maneuvering him so he’s laying down on the bed. Minhyuk settles down next to him, his head rested on Hyunwoo’s chest. “You don’t have to apologise, I’m adaptable. I just can’t believe you never told me how rich your family is.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry. It was… difficult… It was hard to find the right time.”

“We’ve been dating for almost two years. Two years in March! One year, nine months, anytime between that would have worked.” Minhyuk exclaims.

Hyunwoo huffs, puffing his chest out, then flops backwards onto the bed. “Well you know… what happens when people find out you have money. Not that you’re like that, I know you’re not like that. Which is why it felt… weird, and too late to even say anything.”

“Uh-huh, until we were pulling up in front of this huge ass house, right?”

Hyunwoo looks like he’s about to sit up to protest, “Hush, you’re not in trouble, you know that?” Minhyuk says with a laugh, halting Hyunwoo in his movements by pushing on his shoulders. “Let’s just relax for a moment, before I inevitably have to freak out about all these rich people judging me.” Hyunwoo snorts, again, Minhyuk should find his habit gross, but he can’t help think it’s anything other than adorable.

“You’re just going to fall asleep.”

“I won’t”

“Alright, whatever.”

 

Minhyuk is a liar. He wakes up a while later, looking out the window, he discovers it’s now dark outside, and he’s no longer cuddled up next to Hyunwoo. Somehow he must have snuck away without Minhyuk noticing.

It’s a blessing in disguise, as Minhyuk climbs out of Hyunwoo’s bed, feeling stiff, gross, and uncomfortable from falling asleep in his jeans. He can feel where the seams cut into his legs, but he must resist the urge to peel them off and search for his sweatpants he knows he brought along with him. But now he is presented with the opportunity to snoop through his boyfriend’s old teenaged bedroom.

The first thing he notices, is how exactly barren the room looks. There’s not really any posters on the walls, no trinkets, or knickknacks, or decorations. Just furniture. Whether this was an artistic choice by his parents, or the lack of personality is because Hyunwoo took it all with him when moving into the university residency, and later their little home, or simply put into storage. It’s just a stark contrast to how their house is decorated, with knickknacks, and posters, and framed photographs. He stops his search there, figuring it may be too much to start looking through Hyunwoo’s dresser drawers. Even if it’s his boyfriend, and they share practically everything now, it still feels incredibly invasive; this is all a part of the Hyunwoo who doesn’t know Minhyuk.

There are voices coming from outside the door. Minhyuk slaps a hand on his face. His hair is probably a disaster. Hyunwoo mentioned his cousins were joining them on this visit as well.

He makes himself as presentable as he can using the sink in the ensuite, before he exits the bedroom.

When he exits, he has a full view of the foyer, where he can see a few new faces, conversing with Sungah. He thinks about slinking back to Hyunwoo’s room to wait for him, but his mother stops him. Her hair all tied up, and a knee length dark blue dress replaces her housecoat and glasses from earlier.

“Minhyuk!” Sungah calls from the bottom of the stairs, motioning him to come join her. He does, stiffly, gripping the railing but conscious of not touching the glass with his grimy fingers. “This is my sister, and brother-in-law, and their two children. Nahyun and Donghyun. And this is Minhyuk, Hyunwoo’s significant other.”

Minhyuk smiles, politely, and tips his head toward them.

When he meets eyes with the younger siblings, he swears they’re looking at him with distain. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up, but he decides to brush it off as a trick of the light. The very expensive, fancy light.

“We’re just waiting on Janghyun’s brother, and his family, and then we’ll start preparing dinner.” Sungah informs everyone, leading them into the lounge room just off of the foyer. Minhyuk takes a seat by himself on a sleek dark grey loveseat that he’s almost afraid to sit on. Afraid someone will tell him off for sitting on their display couches, or something, or that he’s too dirty, and poor to sit on them; nobody does though.

“I can’t wait to catch up with them! Has Jungsoo’s wife had the baby yet?”

“Not yet! She’s due in February.”

“Oh, I’m so excited for them. That baby is going to be so spoiled.”

“By the way, how are they enjoying their new house?”

“From what I’ve heard, they’re settling in nicely, but we’ll have to make sure to ask them.”

“Ah! Hyunwoo and I just moved in together…”

Everyone’s eyes turn to look at him, suddenly, surprised, as if they forgot he was even there.

“Oh.”

“Good for you.”

The two siblings snicker, not so subtly at him.

“Oh! Where is Hyunwoo, we haven’t seen him yet?” Nahyun says, her eyes glittering at the mention of her cousin.

“He was helping Janghyun with some decorations earlier, now I have no idea where they went off to.”

As if summoned, the glass doors leading outside open, and appears Hyunwoo, followed by his father. He’s carrying with him some tangled Christmas lights, and is wearing a slightly skewed Santa hat.

“The lights all along the side of the house were all burnt out.” He says as preamble. “Oh. Hello.” He continues, when he realizes there are more people here than when he left. Minhyuk can’t hide a smile at his adorable awkwardness. His father soon follows after, making sure Hyunwoo doesn’t walk onto the carpet with his shoes on.

A chime jingles throughout the house, alerting everyone that a new set of guests have arrived.

Sungah dashes toward the door to greet them, and after a few moments even more new people join them. Hyunwoo takes these few moments to dump the dead Christmas lights somewhere, and come join Minhyuk on the love seat.

Sungah returns with four new people. One of which looking very pregnant. Everyone greets them warmly. Minhyuk finds it hard to fight a smile.

Who Minhyuk assumes is Jungsoo guides his wide to sit down on the matching grey armchair. Her hair is long black, and fades to a light brown at the ends, which must be an expensive upkeep, and Minhyuk bets, only designer maternity wear. Jungsoo throws his dark blue blazer over the back of the chair, and chooses to stand next to his wife, while his parents take the settee.

“Ah good, with everyone here now, I want everyone to introduce themselves to Hyunwoo’s partner, Minhyuk, and make him feel welcome. Minhyuk, this gentleman here is Jungsoo, Hyunwoo’s eldest cousin, this is Jungsoo’s wife Sungyeon, and my brother and his wife.” Janghyun gestures to everyone once he introduces them.

“It’s nice to meet all of you.”

“Ah Hyunwoo, it’s good to see you. When was the last time you came to visit your parents?” Jungsoo laughs lightly.

“It’s good to see you too. Congrats, on the new house, and soon to be baby.”

“Thanks! By the way, I couldn’t help but notice last year’s model Sonata in the garage. That yours? Isn’t that last year’s model? If I knew you were into old cars, Hyunwoo I would have given you _my_ old one.”

Minhyuk can’t help but scrunch up his face at this. Didn’t they _just_ buy a new house? Now a new car? With a new baby on the way? Minhyuk can barely afford a new bus pass every month. He guesses this is what people do with expendable income, is just spend it. It’s so hard to imagine being able to freely spend without a single worry.

“It’s only a rental.”

“Oh! Well, get a hold of me next time you’re in Seoul, I’ll hook you up with my usual car rental guy. Can’t have you driving old things like that.”

“Sure, sure.”

“I’m going to get started with supper. I need someone to help prep vegetables.” If Minhyuk had half a mind he’d offer to help, but instead Hyunwoo gets up from the couch, probably looking for any excuse to get away from his overbearing cousin, Jungsoo. Luckily the other two cousins seem preoccupied with their phones.

“I’ll help.” He gives Minhyuk’s shoulder a firm pat before he shoves off.

“Excellent.”

And so Minhyuk is left with all eyes on him in the lounge room.

“So Minhyuk, what do you do for a living?” he swears they’re squinting suspiciously at him.

“I-er, help out at a daycare. Nothing permanent or full time… _yet._ But it’s something I love to do. I like to think I’m good with kids.” He says with a smile, it’s hard to hold back because he’s proud of what he does, and knows Hyunwoo will love and support him no matter what he chooses to do. It sometimes makes him feel guilty about not providing much to their income, but Hyunwoo constantly assures him it’s okay. “Other than that I pick up shifts at my friends restaurant when I can. But early childhood development is what I went to school for.” And part of how he met Hyunwoo, both studying to find jobs teaching. Hyunwoo currently works in a dance studio, but he also doubled in management, so he hopes to run his own one day.

“Oh, that’s good. Good for you.” Jungsoo’s eyes narrow looking at Minhyuk.

“Uh, so Sungyeon, I heard your baby was due in February. Have you heard whether it’s a boy or girl yet?”

Her eyes snap up to meet his. Her eyes are cold, and Minhyuk wonders if, for some reason, he’s offended her. His eyebrows scrunch together.

“It’s a girl.” She says coolly turning her head. Her husband reaches for her hand. Jungsoo’s now leaning against the armchair, squashing the arm rest down, while he talks idly with his aunts and uncles and cousins.

“Oh, I can’t believe you’re already having a baby together, it was only a few years ago that you two got engaged. Goodness how the time flies.”

No one seems to be paying attention to Minhyuk anymore. He quirks his lip. Not that he needs people to pay attention to him, or anything, but the way they seem to be chatting amongst themselves, seems almost as if they’re purposefully not including him. He takes this as an opportunity to escape. He’ll go find Hyunwoo.

However, once he’s stood, and headed in the direction of where Hyunwoo left, he has no clue where the kitchen is. He probably should have asked for the tour Hyunwoo offered earlier, before taking a stupid nap.

He nervously navigates the hallways. He doesn’t get far before he’s already fearing for his life.

Sungah appears around a corner, holding a large butchers knife. Minhyuk is not proud of the high pitched screech he lets out.

He hears a clattering of metal against metal, and frantic footsteps. Hyunwoo rounds the corner; his eyes wide.

“Oh, hun, I’m so sorry, I should definitely not be walking around with a huge knife… I’m sorry I surprised you.”

Minhyuk is one hundred percent okay. Totally, but he accepts Hyunwoo’s hug anyway.

“Mum you should put that away.” Hyunwoo suggests, laughing, and cradling Minhyuk’s head with his hands.

“Of course, I’m sorry Hyukie, have you come to help us?”

He feels a flutter at the sudden nickname. “I, uh, since I’m here.” He shrugs, hoping he comes off as nonchalant, but judging by the slight crease between Hyunwoo’s eyebrows, he’s not convincing.

“Ah, I almost forgot.” Sungah starts, stalls, walks back into the kitchen, and returns with no knife. “I need to grab the kimchi from the cellar for the jjigae. I just have Hyunwoo peeling some potatoes. You could wash the rice? Hyunwoo will show you where everything is.” She dashes off, round another corner on a seemingly endless corridor.

Minhyuk wrings his hands together, while Hyunwoo watches him, with one eyebrow raised.

“So, um, the rice.”

“Ah.” Hyunwoo sets everything up for Minhyuk to easily start on his task. The kitchen is… expectantly huge. There’s so much counter space, and a center island, with a sink installed. The countertops have a nice marbling, bright whites with swirls of greys. The sink is nice deep double chrome, with a detachable head faucet. The fridge is a classic French door with a freezer on the bottom, all shiny chrome, with water and ice dispenser. There were double oven doors, also chrome, and just so much space, it’s insane, impossible to wrap his head around.

“Are you okay?” He asks after a few moments. Silently Minhyuk is glad Sungah left. After just standing and taking in everything, while the rice soaks, Minhyuk sighs.

“I’m okay.” He hesitates. “…Overwhelmed.”

Hyunwoo places the towel he was drying his hands on down on the counter. He turns so his full attention is on Minhyuk, leaning back against the marble top. Minhyuk wants nothing more than to step close, and have Hyunwoo wrap him in a tight embrace, but he knows Sungah will be back soon. The thought of being caught in such an intimate position makes him feels somewhat vulnerable.

“Your parents are nice. Like, really nice, but… I don’t get a very good vibe from your cousins, aunts, and uncles. I feel like they’re all looking at me like I’m dirt or something.”

Hyunwoo sighs softly, crossing his arms.

“They’re kind of stuck up. Try your best to ignore them. If not we can leave, I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure…?” He thinks about this, really considers it, but “No, no we’ll stay. I’ll tough it out.”

“I only want what’s best for you.”

“I know, and thank you, but I want to stay and get to know your family. After all we’re already here… it wouldn’t leave a good impression if we just up and left because I couldn’t handle a couple snooty stares.”

Hyunwoo cracks a smile, turning back to his potatoes.

“I’m glad you like my parents though. They’re great people.” He picks up a knife to dice them up.

“Hyunwoo get your ass over here and help me carry this to the kitchen.”

He laughs, sets his knife down and scuttles out of the kitchen, a few moments later he returns with a large plastic container. There’s a small smile etching across Minhyuk’s face, watching Hyunwoo laboriously haul the heavy container onto the counter.

“Don’t worry,” Sungah is following close behind Hyunwoo. “I made sure this batch doesn’t contain cucumbers.”

Minhyuk’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Yes, don’t you worry, Hyunwoo told me.”

“Ah. You didn’t have to.” He said waving his hands a little frantically. Hyunwoo laughs at him.

“And make sure I don’t forget, I made a whole batch for you guys to take home.”

“Aw, no that’s too sweet. You don’t have to…” Minhyuk attempts to protest.

“Please, I can’t have you boys eating store bought all the time.”

“Thank you.” He says sincerely.

“You’re welcome.”

 

Later on Sungah coerces Nahyun and Donghyun into helping place dishes out on the table. Minhyuk discovers they’re Hyunwoo’s younger cousins, on top of being fraternal twins, and that they recently entered into university. He hears this of course through their parents bragging about their acceptance letters to Sungkyunkwan University.

Supper goes by mostly uneventfully. All idle chatter and sounds of people eating. The food is delicious though.

Although, some has to ask…

“Minhyuk… does your family not mind you’re spending the holidays with someone else’s?”

Mid bite, Minhyuk almost chokes. He feels Hyunwoo’s hand rest on his back.

“It’s… I’m… doubt they would mind.” His head feels light.

“What is it that your parents do? Do they live in Gwangju as well?”

“Er, no they live somewhere here in Seoul…”

“Oh, hm... Are you not close with your parents?”

Oh wow, that’s hitting the nail on the head a bit. He hasn’t really spoken to his parents since he moved out for school. Not for lack of trying either, they just… don’t support his live choices. First it was his choice of wanting to work with children, and later because of his relationship… with Hyunwoo. His family situation is messed up, and he’s not about to reveal all that at his boyfriends family dinner.

“Yes… We’re not close.” He hopes his guarded response is enough for people to want to change the subject. A part of him can’t help but think they’re prying to confirm Minhyuk is in fact broke since birth.

“Hm…” one of Hyunwoo’s uncles says. “So I guess this is a whole new experience for you. Probably never set foot in a house quite this big, huh?”

“Um, no.” His laugh comes out stilted, and shaky.

“Ah ha! Look at this guy! Everyone we gotta lock up the jewellery, and make sure we check this guy’s pockets before he leaves.” He bursts out laughing, and a few of the others join in. Hyunwoo’s younger cousins not bothering to hide their snickers. Jungsoo has the decency to hide his behind a napkin.

Minhyuk freezes. A cold chill runs up his back, he drops his utensils on his plate, suddenly not feeling like eating. He didn’t think Hyunwoo’s family would like him, now he’s had it confirmed. Hyunwoo’s hand comes to rest on his shoulders, and it warms him slightly.

“What? It’s just a joke!”

“Yeah obviously, dad. That was a good one.” Nahyun says.

“ _Thank you._ Someone appreciates my humour. Hyunwoo, kid, you gotta look out for this one.” He winks, horribly obnoxiously.

 

Sungah begins to show everyone where they’ll be sleeping. What kind of house has five guest rooms? Minhyuk should be used to this by now; he supposes he can’t help it, this _is_ the biggest house he’s ever stepped foot in.

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo begin to head back to his bedroom. Minhyuk shuffles into the room, flopping face first onto Hyunwoo’s mattress.

Hyunwoo huffs, kneeling down next to Minhyuk on the bed.

“Hey don’t worry about them.”

“You’re whole family thinks I’m a gold digger. Or a thief.”

“No… my parents love you.”

He sighs, long and loud. Hyunwoo rubs his back, gentle circles, and it actually helps to calm him. He can’t believe it. “I’m so embarrassed.”

“I love you. You know.”

Minhyuk makes a noise into the blankets that sounds somewhat like an affirmative.

“So that’s what matters. Not what my extended family thinks.”

“… Yeah…”

He rolls over hoping to share a meaningful look with Hyunwoo, until realizing just how close they are. Being boxed in my Hyunwoo, staring up at him, Minhyuk will gladly forget the horrible things his uncle said.

“The offer still stands. We can leave, anytime.”

Minhyuk looks up and Hyunwoo with hooded eyes, “Why would I want to leave, when we can defile your childhood bedroom instead?”

Hyunwoo flops over, rolling on his back beside Minhyuk, laughing the whole way. “That’s funny.” He says after a few breaths, “You’re not the first person to suggest that.”

Minhyuk lifts himself up on one elbow to stare down at Hyunwoo, his carefully styled hair has yet to budge. His eyebrows lower in a glare. “Hey.” He jabs him hard in the ribs with his pointer finger. He yelps, but laughs, and retaliates by grabbing Minhyuk by the back of his neck and pulling him close, and slotting their lips together.

Minhyuk hums in pleasant surprise, letting his eyes slip shut, as he parts his lips for Hyunwoo to delve in with his tongue. Gentle caresses to his soft hair makes him all pliant, his hands scrabbling for purchase, clawing at Hyunwoo’s shirt. Minhyuk is about to slip his leg between Hyunwoo’s, but there comes a knock at the door.

They pull apart, feeling gooey, and stuck together. Minhyuk helps fix Hyunwoo’s shirt, and lets him sit up, before he yells at them to come in.

It’s Hyunwoo’s mother, all washed up and ready for bed. Wearing silky looking pyjamas, with a matching blouse-like top, cozy.

“Sorry to bother you guys.” She says, one hand resting against the door frame. “I just want to apologize about dinner, about my sister, any my in-laws. They weren’t being very nice to you.” She sighs, running a hand through her already mussed up hair, taking initiative to step into the room. “And Jungsoo, god, Jungsoo, sometimes even I want to punch him in his pointy nose. I swear some of these guys let the money get to their head, that there’s more bills in there than brain cells.”

Both Minhyuk and Hyunwoo burst out in a laugh.

“It’s fine.” He attempts to brush it all off, pretend like it doesn’t bother him, although it does.

“No, it’s not. I’ll go talk to them. They won’t listen, but I’ll give ‘em a smack if they try to start anything.”

“Oh my, no I can’t ask you to do that.”

“It’ll be my pleasure!” she says with triumph. “Anyway I’ll leave you both alone, I won’t bother you for the rest of the night, and don’t worry about us hearing anything the walls are very sound proof.”

Hyunwoo groans, and flops back against his bed. His mother leaves, closing the door after her with a soft click.

“Moods ruined.”

“Mothers tend to do that.”

“Yup.” Minhyuk hops up off the bed, grabs one of the duffle bags they left on the dresser and heads to the bathroom. He observes, before he closes the door as Hyunwoo slowly sits up.

The door closes softly, and Minhyuk begins to open the duffle bag when Hyunwoo shouts from the other room.

He bursts in through the door and grabs the bag from under Minhyuk’s nose, handing him the other one. “You grabbed the wrong one.” He says as way of explaining his slightly panicked expression.

“Oh. Sorry.” Minhyuk purses his lips, “Why the big deal though, it’s not like I haven’t seen your underwear before.” He doesn’t respond after that, leaving and closing the door.

Hm. Weird.

He finishes washing up, finally, _finally,_ pealing his jeans off, and changes into the sweatpants and loose t-shirt he brought with him, stuffing his clothes from today into a side pocket of the bag.

He leaves the washroom, and is greeted with the sight of a sweatpants clad, shirtless Hyunwoo. Merry freaking Christmas to Minhyuk.

“Your mum said these rooms are _very_ soundproof, right?”

Hyunwoo looks up innocently, and shrugs his shoulders. He looks down at the shirt in his hands, as if debating whether it’ll last long enough on to even bother putting on. He shrugs again and throws it on top of his bag, as Minhyuk approaches him, backing him up until his knee’s hit the edge of the bed, and he falls on his back.

 

He wakes up with gentle shakes. He’s greeted with Hyunwoo’s smiling face when he opens his eyes. However, the room temperature is so nice, and the bed and blankets are so comfortable he can’t help but snuggle back up under them.

“No more sleeping, get up, get ready, I have lots planned for today.”

Minhyuk grumbles, muffled where his head is buried under blankets. Hyunwoo ignores this and hops out of bed. Okay maybe Minhyuk peaks a little, to catch a tiny glimpse of his boyfriends ass before it disappears behind the bathroom door. He snickers sleepily to himself.

He tries sleeping again, but the niggling curiosity gets the better of him, so he rolls out of bed, rubs furiously at his face, and joins Hyunwoo in the bathroom.

 

After an entirely longer than necessary shower, they start to get ready for whatever Hyunwoo had planned.

“First, I know my dad wanted to head to the store to get some replacement bulbs for the side that burnt out, and then after, I wanted to show you this Christmas market. And we’ll sneak lunch in there somewhere.”

“A Christmas market?” He repeats excitedly.

“Mhm,” he nods, taking the hair dryer out of Minhyuk’s hands and starts blow drying the back of his head. Minhyuk hums at the warmth. “It’s what my parents and I went to every year when I was still living at home. I guess you could call it a tradition.”

“Sounds nice.”

“It’s a lot of local venders, handmade and antique things. I think you’ll enjoy it.” He starts on his own hair, once he decides Minhyuk’s is dry enough.

 

They leave about an hour later, after an obligatory, delicious, breakfast. Hyunwoo’s dad suggests taking his car, down to the shop, and then dropping them off at the market. Janghyun’s errand doesn’t take too long, thankfully. Spending an excessive amount of time with Hyunwoo’s parents is still nerve-wracking as hell, no matter if Hyunwoo’s with him or not.

“Don’t worry about helping with this, I’ll just enlist Jungsoo’s help.”

As he promised, he drops them off relatively close to the outdoor market. The air feels extremely chilly after spending so much time in a heated car. Hyunwoo has to laugh at Minhyuk pulling his sweater up to his chin because he forgot to bring a scarf from home.

The market was brilliantly decorated, with bright lights and cute festive decorations. They got themselves warm drinks at a café before they decided on wandering around. There are so many colourful booths with people selling trinkets and food, all handmade. Minhyuk has to stop for a moment, someone bumping into him, he mutters a quick sorry. This table had little snow globes, with music boxes and intricate looking watches.

A greying old man, working the booth catches him looking.

“Are these all handmade?”

Minhyuk picks up a silver watch, with exposed gears, and so many intricate details, surely this thing must have taken ages.

“Mhm, all hand made.” He says somewhat bored sounding, probably have had to answer that so many times today already. “Are you interested?”

There’s no way he’d be able to afford this.

“That one there.” The man says pointing at the one Minhyuk is holding. “It’s ₩100,000”

Actually… maybe he can afford this.

“Um.” He looks around, and finds Hyunwoo a few booths over, and thinks this is as good an opportunity as ever. “Yes, I’ll take this one.” He hands it back to the man, and goes to grab out his wallet.

“We can do custom engravings too, if you had this in mind for someone special.” The old man points at a younger man, probably in his forties, picking at his nails with a tiny pick. “Anything from initials to specific dates, and short phrases.”

Minhyuk doesn’t even have to think about it before he agrees. Knowing exactly what he wants out on the back of the watch head. They tell him to stop by again much later to pick it up. He thanks them profusely.

He knows he and Hyunwoo agreed no presents this year, but he can’t help it, he really loves his boyfriend, and wants to get him a gift goddammit. He knows Hyunwoo probably bought something for him to. They never keep to these kind of promises.

When he turns to leave, he doesn’t expect the area to be so busy, with bustling, bundled up people, couples, young children, elderly, all shopping for last minute gifts. He looks in the direction he last saw Hyunwoo, and instantly realizes he has no idea where he went. It takes a moment to settle in, that he’s quite possibly lost. He tries to politely squeeze past people, swerving between fast walkers, and ducking apologetically between to people talking. He finally spots a familiar face, or rather two, and they’re not exactly the one he’s searching for.

Nahyun and Donghyun, Hyunwoo’s younger cousins. They make eye contact.

“Oh look, it’s the kkot-baem.” Nahyun says, making her brother snicker.

“Did Hyunwoo finally get rid of you?”

Minhyuk sniffs, offended.

“You don’t even know me. How can you even say that?” His skin prickles; his cheeks are probably red. At least he can say that’s from the cold.

“Because people wouldn’t normally date Hyunwoo for his personality, that’s for sure.” Nahyun’s face scrunches at this. Minhyuk’s eyebrows furrow.

“Ha! Yeah, he’s so dull. Not even his face is interesting. He’s like a stone.” The twins burst out laughing.

Now he bristles. These people may be his family, but they have no idea what a sweet, humble, _kind_ person their own cousin is. All because he didn’t flaunt his money to get into a notable school, or because when Minhyuk suggested moving in together he didn’t drop a fortune on a new house, and new car, or because he doesn’t judge and make jokes about less fortunate people as if they only belong in stories and movies for people to pity them. He huffs, about to step in and say something, but he spots Hyunwoo making a beeline for him. He slows to a stop, pulls something out of a bag, and it takes until he’s wrapping it around Minhyuk’s neck to realize it’s a scarf. As soon as he’s all wrapped up, and completely forgotten the presence of the twins, that he sticks out his bottom lip in a pout.

“I was looking for you.”

Hyunwoo bops him on the nose. He can feel his face heat up, when Donghyun coughs into his sleeve.

“Oh. You’re here too?” Hyunwoo looks up, a tiny grin on his face. “Hello.”

“Hyunwoo… Hi.” Nahyun says, embarrassment bright on her tongue.

“Minhyuk, do you want lunch now?”

Minhyuk pouts harder, gripping Hyunwoo, wanting nothing more than to hug him right now, but he holds back.

“Hyunwoo… it’s still only, like, ten.”

“Ah. Brunch then?” he smiles brightly, eyes scrunching.

“Okay. It wasn’t that long ago we had breakfast, though.”

“We’ll see you two back at home, sometime.” Hyunwoo waves at Nahyun, and Donghyun, as they turn to leave.

 

Their lunch is skewers bought at another booth. Just something they can walk and eat, while Hyunwoo takes him somewhere, with the promise of showing him something really cool. What Minhyuk doesn’t realize is that this “something cool” involves a lot of uphill walking. At least they’re away from the crowds of the market.

They reach the top after a grueling twenty minutes that feels like four hours. But the view was worth it.

A couple other people seem to have the same idea. They take a bench and just take in the view.

“Probably one of my favourite things about having lived here. I miss it, but not as much as I love living with you.” Minhyuk leans against Hyunwoo. Tall skyscrapers sketched along the grey horizon, fluffy white clouds bounce between the buildings. It’s crazy.

“Did you ever feel like you were looking down on people by living up here?”

Hyunwoo seems taken aback by Minhyuk’s question.

“Why would I think that?”

“Because you’re rich. You have money, and other people… don’t?”

Hyunwoo’s face scrunches up, his brows almost touching. “Why is having money a reason to look down on people?” he says, a hint of edge to his voice.

Minhyuk shrugs. “Because they don’t get to enjoy the same things you do?”

Hyunwoo’s eyes turn to look down at the gravel.

“I’ve never felt like having money made me better than anyone. My parents worked hard to get to where they’re at, and they never let me forget it. We’ve never been the kind of family to hire a housekeeper, or a gardener, or anything. If I wanted clean dishes, I’d have to clean them, if I wanted a dog I’d have to take care of it. I never expected anyone to do anything for me. So I’ve never felt the need to look down on someone less fortunate than me, in fact I have much more respect for people that have to work extra hard to get to a place of comfort. I don’t look down on people because there is nothing to look down on.”

“Sure must be nice to not have to worry at least.”

“You’re right. And every day I’m incredibly grateful that I don’t have to.”

Minhyuk huffs, pulling away from Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo catches this, momentarily worried he’d said something wrong.

“You’re too kind.” He says instead, reaching for Hyunwoo’s hand to place in his.

“…Honestly, do you feel uncomfortable? I’ll understand…”

White fluff chooses that moment to start floating down from the sky. Minhyuk reaches out to catch a few flakes in his hands.

The air is stiff while the snow falls, landing softly against the gravel and grass.

“I don’t know.” Minhyuk decides. “But I know I love you.”

Hyunwoo takes his face, kissing him on the cheek. Minhyuk rests his head against Hyunwoo’s shoulder once again, while they watch the ground slowly turn white.

“Hey maybe we should head back down. It looks like the snow is sticking, I don’t want either of us to end up sliding down the hill.” Hyunwoo laughs.

Minhyuk stands, “Should we head back to the house?” But he remembers the watch, “Oh! We have to go back to the market.” Hyunwoo looks confused, his face it’s careful neutral with a slight raise to his eyebrows.

“Okay, sure we can head back there. I wanted to get a cake for mum anyhow.”

 

By the time they get home it’s around midday.

Sungah has an old worn box sitting on the coffee table in the lounge room, filled with glittery, sparkly, brilliantly coloured decorations.

She turns when she notice the front door closing. Hyunwoo taking his and Minhyuk’s coats off, putting them on a hanger and hiding them away in the closet. “You’re just on time! We’re about to put decorations on the tree. I dug out all the old bulbs and decorations. I actually have a few ones you made in school, Hyunwoo.”

“Oh?” Minhyuk is suddenly curious. Wondering about what creations an adorable young Hyunwoo would have created.

Nahyun and Donghyun return moments later, and soon the rest of the family trickle into the lounge room to watch the younger ones decorate the tree.

Sungah puts up a few of Hyunwoo’s handmade creations near the top of the tree, Allowing Hyunwoo to add the star on the top, as he’s the only one who can reach it.

Sungah serves the cake Hyunwoo bought for dessert.

Minhyuk sneaks away early too hide his present for Hyunwoo. He has to admire it once more, since he never got a good look when he picked it up. The engraving looks amazing. They supplied a box to go with it, so Minhyuk doesn’t even need to worry about wrapping it or anything. The door cracks open, and the hall light spills inside. Minhyuk quickly stuffs the watch into his bag before Hyunwoo can see it.

There’s a suspicious quirk to Hyunwoo’s eyebrow.

“What are you doing?”

“What? Nothing. Washing up for bed. What are _you_ doing?”

“Was about to do the same thing… Are you snooping around in my bag?”

“Of course not! Why would you even care?”

“I don’t!”

“Ah-hah! I knew it. You did buy a present. After we said we wouldn’t!” Minhyuk points accusingly, a hint of laughter to his voice.

Hyunwoo doesn’t say anything, only giving Minhyuk one last look over before snatching his bag and slamming the bathroom door behind him. He _knew_ not to trust Hyunwoo when he said no presents. He’s beginning to feel less guilty about buying that watch now, and is actually glad he did. It was a lot of money, but he’s starting to feel like it’s worth it.

He changes in record him, jumping on the bed, and under the covers in record time. Hyunwoo eventually joins him, and they curl up together on the bed, watching some videos on Hyunwoo’s phone. He shuts it off once he realizes he’s essentially letting Minhyuk drool on his shoulder and snore in his ear. He’s careful not to jostle Minhyuk too much when he moves to set his phone on the side table. He kisses him on the cheek where he accidentally bumped him, although it’s pointless, once Minhyuk’s out, he’s asleep until his alarm goes off.

 

Its Christmas morning. And Minhyuk is completely content with lying in bed with Hyunwoo for as long as humanly possible. However ideal that sounds, the reality is really sweaty. And uncomfortable, with Hyunwoo mouth breathing down his neck, his limps trapping Minhyuk’s causing a horrible stiffness. He would kill right now to be able straighten out his arm, but alas, that would mean killing Hyunwoo. He pouts, not wanting to wake him, but he has to, to live.

Hyunwoo grumbles when he notices Minhyuk trying to wiggle away, and only wraps his arms around him tighter.

“Hey!”

Hyunwoo startles to consciousness. He releases Minhyuk, straightening out his bed shirt, and adjusting the sheets, rolling on to his other side to leave Minhyuk alone.

He feels bad. He really does, but at least he is free.

After Minhyuk showers, and returns Hyunwoo’s already woken up on his own.

He’s toweling off his hair, as Hyunwoo has all his focus on his phone screen.

“Hmmmmm, are we doing anything today?”

Hyunwoo looks up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He shrugs one shoulder.

Minhyuk peeks through the blinds on the window, having to crawl over Hyunwoo slightly to get to it. There’s a nice layer of snow on the ground. “Oooooooh! There’s a lot of snow.”

There’s movement on the bed, and soon Hyunwoo is joining him at the window. “Oh no.”

“Oh no? This is magical!”

“You’ve never lived in a house, have you? This just means a lot of shovelling snow.”

Minhyuk huffs. “No, it means we’re having a snowball fight.” He glances deviously at Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo narrows his eyes at him. “I wonder if we can get Jungsoo to join, so I can pelt him with snowballs right to the face.” Hyunwoo snorts.

“You’re not pelting my cousin.”

Minhyuk pouts. “Then you’re my next best option.”

“Why? What did I do wrong to deserve snowballs to the face?”

“I dunno. Just ‘cause.” He sits back, shuffling off of the bed finally to dump his damp towel in their designated dirty laundry corner. “But first we have to gift the presents we said we weren’t going to give each other.”

“What? You got me one too?”

“Uh, duh.”

Hyunwoo seems to contemplate this for a moment, before turning around and getting off the bed as well. The blankets falling away, revealing a little bit too much skin.

He stands and wanders over to the dresser their bags are kept on top of.

“Minhyuk…”

“Uh, mhm.” He’s not staring at Hyunwoo’s butt in his tight boxer briefs, nope.

“Are you staring at my butt?”

“Uh, what, no.”

“Okay, good.” He whips out a pair of pants and slides them on, much to Minhyuk’s disappointment. “Because I have something kind of serious to ask you.” He turns around then, hands still fumbling with the button on his jeans. Minhyuk’s eyes can’t help but follow the movement. “Ahhh, you were staring at my butt!”

“I wasn’t!”

“Now you’re staring at my crotch!”

“I’m staring at your hands!” Minhyuk huffs, crossing his arms with faux anger. “What’d you want to ask me?”

“It’s… about my family. About how you feel about me after meeting them.”

Minhyuk takes a seat on the bed. That’s hard. Sungah has been nothing but loving, and encouraging of them. She’s so sweet, he can’t help but want to call her mum. Hyunwoo’s dad is nice, he hasn’t interacted with him much, but he can already see a huge resemblance between him and Hyunwoo. But on the other hand… His cousins, and aunts, and uncles. Minhyuk can’t see him wanting to spend much time with them. He nibbles on his bottom lip nervously, while he thinks about what Hyunwoo said. Overall, Hyunwoo is still his Hyunwoo; that hasn’t changed... He guesses that’s his answer.

“You’re still you.” Hyunwoo seems so let out a sigh of relief. “I don’t care about Jungsoo, or Nahyun and Donghyun. Obviously you don’t take after them.

“I still have another question.”

“Yes?”

“If I were to say…” He takes a deep breath, “Uh… Askyoutomarryme, what would you say?”

“Ask me to what-a-what?”

Hyunwoo’s face is beat red.

“To m-marry me?”

“WHAT.” He jumps up off the bed.

“Uhhhhh never mind forget it.”

“OH MY GOD.” He grabs Hyunwoo by the shoulders. “Are you serious?”

Hyunwoo gulps.

“Because I would say yes, are you kidding me? Oh my god, _oh my god_. Is that what all the hints were about? ‘future son-in-law’ you trying to be all sneaky.”

“Ah, yeah.”

“Wait, does this mean your parents know?”

“…yeah.”

Minhyuk plants sloppy kisses on each side of Hyunwoo’s face.

“But there’s something else.”

“Hmm?” he hums from where he’s tucked his head into Hyunwoo’s neck, and has his hands carding through the back of his hair.

“I was going to ask you in front of everyone. That was kind of the plan. See… it’s kind of a tradition. Almost everyone in my family has been proposed to on Christmas day. The last one was Jungsoo…” Though he’s quick to say: “W-we don’t have to!”

Minhyuk contemplates this, where his nose is brushing soft hairs at the nape of Hyunwoo’s neck, still smelling like lavender shampoo. “Hmm.” He pulls away, reluctantly, to look Hyunwoo in the eyes. “It’s okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Let me rub my gold digger ring in their faces.”

Hyunwoo closes his eyes, rolling them, and laughs.

“Just pretend to be surprised, okay?”

 

True to his word, after breakfast, and a brief gift giving, Hyunwoo proposes to Minhyuk in front of his family. Minhyuk doesn’t have to pretend to be surprised, still riding off the excitement from earlier. He almost screams his answer. Sungah takes photos of them, posed in front of the Christmas tree. Janghyun pulls Hyunwoo into a hug. Sungah gives Minhyuk a brief hug, before getting Jungsoo to take the photo of the four of them together. He makes sure he shows off the ring on his left hand. He’s glad it isn’t anything flashy, or overly expensive looking. It’s a simple silver ring band with a subtle border. Very Hyunwoo. Heat floods him every time he looks down at his left hand. He can’t believe Hyunwoo wants him to be a part of his family. It takes a lot in him, but he manages to make it through the photos without tearing up too badly.

The after some hot cups of tea, Minhyuk bundles up and helps Hyunwoo help Janghyun shovel the drive way, making sure the garage doors are clear of snow, so they should have no problem pulling out when they leave later this evening, supposing it doesn’t start snowing again.

It doesn’t take long for Minhyuk to get bored with shoveling, and shoves a handful of snow down the back of Hyunwoo’s jacket. He lets out a scream, thrusting his snow shovel away from him, and tackles Minhyuk into a snow pile.

He doesn’t hesitate to retaliate by picking up two handfuls of snow, and shoving it in Minhyuk’s face. He yells and tries to squirm free from under Hyunwoo, as soon as he wriggles away he’s armed with snow, quickly condensing it into a snowball. Hyunwoo scrabbled to create one of his own, however before either of them can throw them, Minhyuk is his in the side of the head by an unexpected third person. A squeal of a laugh alerts them. Nahyun and Donghyun, all decked out in warm winter clothes, and stood by the sliding doors, greet them. Both Hyunwoo and Minhyuk turn, now aiming their ammo at the twins. A full blown snow war breaks out, it’s no longer Hyunwoo verses Minhyuk, but them against the twins. Its freezing cold, but they both have stupid grins on their faces the whole time.

It ends, and not much later they’re settling down back inside, frozen from the snow, trying to heat up by the electric fireplace in the lounge room.

Nahyun is busy talking to Hyunwoo about what she’s going to study at school. Hyunwoo looks very interested in what she has to say. Donghyun seems a little more nervous to engage in the topic. He shares a somewhat awkward look with Minhyuk.

Jungsoo and Sungyeon join them a little bit later with their own warm drinks.

“Hyunwoo, hey.” Hyunwoo looks up at his eldest cousin. “Congrats, yeah?”

He smiles, his eyes scrunching up. “Thanks.”

“Seriously, it’s great.” He turns to regard Minhyuk. “And Minhyuk, right? Hyunwoo seems to really dig you, and I know he’s not as dumb as he looks, so I don’t think you’re as bad as the others are saying.”

Well that was something. “Um.”

“What the… he’s not bad at all. He’s the love of my life.”

“Oh my _god_.”

“Ew!” Nahyun suddenly exclaims.

“That was so cheesy. I’m actually cringing right now.” Donghyun says making a face.

“Just treat him right, okay?” Jungsoo says.

“Of course!” Ugh.

 

Later they have a moment to themselves, finally. They’re packing and getting ready to leave, when Minhyuk remembers his gift. He can’t believe he forgot to give this to Hyunwoo already.

He turns around where Hyunwoo is graciously stuffing his clothes into his duffle bag.

“Hyunwoo.”

He turns.

“I forgot to give you your gift.” Minhyuk says, holding out the box. Hyunwoo takes a few steps forward to reach for it.

“Oh. Did you pick this up yesterday?”

“I did.”

Slowly Hyunwoo peals the lid off of it, a small smile forms on his face, and he pulls it out, examining it. “Oh, this is cool.” He looks it over, and flips it on its back, stopping for a second to read the engravings of both their initials, and the date they started dating. He looks up at Minhyuk, his smile growing. “Ahh, that’s so cute. Thank you.” He pulls Minhyuk in by the back of his neck to kiss him, slow and soft, Minhyuk’s heart flutters. Their first kiss as fiancés. _Holy crap_.

 

It’s about an hour later now, and Hyunwoo proudly dons his watch, acting almost like he can’t stop looking at it. It’s a nice feeling, knowing Hyunwoo likes his gift. Minhyuk looks down at his left hand, again with the fluttery feeling in his chest. He hasn’t even told anyone back home yet, but his fingers are itching to get a hold of his phone to call them all up.

They pack up the car, and share a few last good-byes with Hyunwoo’s parents. Sungah wraps him in a loving hug, kissing him on the cheek.

She sends Hyunwoo off with a smack and a promise for him to come and visit more, especially now that they’ve officially met Minhyuk.

Even though he was nervous the whole way there, he’s almost regretful to leave so soon, almost wishing they could spend a few more days together, even just to get to know his cousins more, and hopefully win them over, but he’ll have to save that for another time. For the time being he just regards Jungsoo again with a handshake, and him jokingly commenting about how Minhyuk could become their nanny once the baby is born. Minhyuk laughs awkwardly, mostly to get out of the conversation. He wishes the twins good luck in school, and they barely look up from their phones to thank him, and then they’re out of there. He feels a lot lighter, and a lot happier. Not just because of Hyunwoo’s proposal, but also just from getting to know a whole new part of Hyunwoo, adding another part of Hyunwoo he can get to know and love.

He sighs, looking out the window. Hyunwoo glances over at him quickly with a soft smile on his face. He places a hand on top of his, Hyunwoo’s fingers touching the silver band. He turns his hand the other way for Hyunwoo to lace their fingers together.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Perfect, actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno if you can tell, but i kind of rushed the ending
> 
> uhh, i haven't really used it yet, but you can follow my @[imacatface](http://www.twitter.com/imacatface) on twitter


End file.
